nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Othan
Othantanus (also called Othan) is a male elf druid and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Othan was a member Prinda's Fang squad of the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company and as such partially responsible for the massacre of Cliffbarrow. He was later defeated by the Joined of Vesper and executed for his crimes by them. History Othantanus (or “Othan” for short) was born in the Glave Woods where he preferred solitude and communing with nature. He soon began a one elf campaign against anything he felt was against nature, including attacking towns, caravans and anyone who did not revere nature to his liking. For these acts he was ultimately banished from the Glavewood Kingdom. Othan traveled for some time, periodically ambushing human villages and farmhouses for being "against nature itself." During this time he encounters a wolf companion that he named Fortibel. Eventually the elf's travels took him to the Plains of Galmar, where he found some of the nomadic barbarian tribes to be living a lifestyle to his liking, even if they were primitive and violent. While on the Plains of Galmar he found the wounded Galmarian, Scwulf. He healed the warrior, likely saving his life, and the two began traveling together, eventually becoming friends. In 1157 the two joined the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company to gather some coin needed to fund a group to strike back at those Othan felt was harming nature. In 1159 they were assigned to Prinda's Fang Squad, where Othan served as medic due to his access to healing magics. In the early spring of 1159 a halfling from Roadshire took out a contract with the Dirty Dogs to have a squad burn and raid the rural halfling countryside. The squad was allowed to keep whatever they found as recompense and had a pretty broad mandate for the mission. Prinda's squad was chosen for the mission and they made their way south. After some time striking individual hamlets and villages the group came upon the hamlet of Cliffbarrow on the 10th of Unicorn. Prinda ordered them to round everyone in the town up, killing anyone who resisted, and put them in the biggest building in the town. Once everyone was rounded up in the church of Yondolla, Prinda allowed the men in her squad to pick out those they wanted to keep alive and locked the rest inside. With most of the town in the church Prinda ordered it set ablaze and for the squad to shoot anyone trying to climb out the windows. The survivors, all women and children, were taken to the town's inn and raped and forced to wait on the Dirty Dogs as they took some recreation by enjoying themselves in the town before moving on. Fight with the Joined of Vesper On the 18th of Unicorn the Joined of Vesper came to Cliffbarrow to investigate reports of raiders in the area. They encountered the Dirty Dogs and fought them. When the fighting was done all of the Dirty Dogs were slain except Othan and Scwulf, who were captured, and Dalin, who escaped. When the Joined found out what they had done to the survivors though, the Joined summarily executed their prisoners. Froderik Penderghast personally ordered Othan's murder, which Raskin Daggermaw casually carried out. As he lay dying and bled out he stared, unblinking, at Froderik, unnerving the wizard deeply. Personality and Abilities Othan was a very strong believer in the strongest and fittest survive and that anyone too weak and/or dumb to defend themselves deserve whatever they get. As a result he has no problem subjugating, raping and murdering the halflings of Cliffbarrow and the nearby farmsteads. This extended to himself as well and before being killed he coldly told the Joined of Vesper he deserved death for not being strong enough to prevent it. Othan especially enjoyed burning down and destroying towns and settlements as he felt that they go against the natural order. Othan was well aware that Prinda despised him, as she never bothered to disguise it. He never knew why, but his treatment of him caused the hatred to be reciprocated to the point that he declined to defend her against the Joined of Vesper during their battle (though he did defend the rest of his squad.) Othantanus wore his black hair wild and unkempt and had brown eyes. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs